1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar panels for generating electrical energy and more particularly relates to solar modules integrated into profile (contoured) roof tiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional solar panels for generating electrical power for residences are flat and are placed on a portion of the roof that faces the sun during midday. Originally, the solar panels were mounted over existing roofing materials (e.g., shingles) and formed a generally unaesthetic addition to a home. In some areas, the solar panels were not permitted because of the unattractive appearance. Recently developed solar panels are constructed in sizes and shapes that can be mounted directly to the underlying roof structure as replacements for flat roofing materials (e.g., flat concrete tiles) such that the solar panels provide the dual purpose of generating electrical power in response to sunlight and of providing protection from moisture intrusion while integrating in an aesthetically pleasing way with the roof system.
Because of the flat nature of conventional solar panels, such flat solar panels may be acceptable for roofs with flat roofing tiles as the primary roofing materials; however, when the flat solar panels are mounted on roofs that are otherwise protected with profile (e.g., contoured non-flat tiles), the flat areas occupied by the solar panels stand out visually. As used herein, profile tiles (e.g., non-flat or contoured tiles) refer to “S” tiles, low-profile tiles, and similar non-flat tiles that have a lower portion (e.g., a concave portion in an elevation view) and a higher portion (e.g., a convex portion in an elevation view) that form alternating crests and valleys, for example. Such tiles are also referred to as “profile” tiles to distinguish the tiles from conventional flat tiles. When such profile (contoured) tiles are installed on roofs, a lower portion of each succeeding vertical course of profile tiles overlaps an upper portion of the previous course with the elevated portions (e.g., crests) of the profile tiles in the higher row fitting over the elevated portions of the profile tiles in the lower row and with the valleys of the profile tiles in the higher course fitting into the valleys of the profile tiles of the lower course. Accordingly, the flat portions of the solar panels stand out in stark contrast to the surrounding profile tiles.
The flat solar panels create significant construction issues at the transitions between the profile tiles and the flat solar panels. In particular, the continuity in the water protection provided by the overlapping tiles is interrupted at each transition since the solar panels do not have contours that conform to the contours of the profile tiles in the next lower row.